


Obey Me Brothers/Little!Reader

by poutyprxncess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, All of the brothers are caregivers, F/M, Little!Reader, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Non-Binary/Male Relationships, Probs also uncle simeon and maybe uncle solomon?, Punishment, Spanking, uncle dia and uncle barb are also present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutyprxncess/pseuds/poutyprxncess
Summary: Just a bunch of little stories where the brothers are your caregivers.This won't have a flowing plot but everything (unless stated otherwise) Is occurring in the same canonical universe.Requests are always open.No sexual age play, scat, vomit, suicide attempts, or gore (I just wanna keep this fic real soft)MC's of all genders welcome <3
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 144
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1: Tantrums and Snuggles (female mc)

You honestly didn’t mean to get so upset at such a stupid game, however when you not only lost, but came in last in a game you introduced the boys to? You were furious. All of your insecurities and feelings of inferiority came bubbling to the surface as the boys started to make light hearted jabs at your loss. It started out as some huffing and puffing, but it quickly escalated to yelling when the boys started making fun of that too. You yelled the meanest things you could think of, using spiteful words to nurse your bruised ego. The boys looked at you in disbelief before trying to calm you down, but that just made you more upset. 

Everything happened so quickly that you barely noticed when you slipped. Once you started to feel that familiar warm fuzziness filling your head, you went deadpan and stared at the boys, mouth agape and eyes wide. You couldn’t believe what you had started! 

“Jeez, why do you have to be such a fucking sore loser, it was a dumb game anyways!” Belphie sighs

The boys murmured small agreements, obviously not noticing that your small headspace had taken over. 

“I….I sorry! Didn’t mean it!” You dropped to the ground and shamefully tucked your knees up to you chest, hiding your face in them as tears streamed down your face

The change in demeanor took the boys by surprise, stalling their reactions. Mammon rushed over to you and collected you into his arms before the other brothers could react to the situation unfolding before them. 

“Aww we’re sorry treasure! Didn’t notice you were little baby, c’mere,” Mammon carried you on his hip to the couch as you cried into his shoulder, scared to look up and see your angry daddy’s glaring at you. However, when you did take a peek, they were doing nothing of the sort. 

“Did the fighting make you drop little dove?” Lucifer was second in line to coddle you as he took a seat next to Mammon, lightly rubbing your back as your sobs faded to sniffles.

“Yes...Sowwy Papa.”

“You have nothing to apologize for darling, we shouldn’t have teased you so hard,” Asmo chimed in, placing a small kiss on the crown of your head.

You looked up at Asmo and the boys who were waiting around anxiously to see what you would do next. 

“S’Okay daddys...Baby was mean so I still sorry.”

“Apology accepted angel,” Satan smiled at you, taking the lead before Lucifer had the chance to “Now, how about we get you out of those uncomfy clothes, hm? Wanna put something comfy on baby?”

Lucifer glared at Satan, but for once he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to further distress you. 

You nodded enthusiastically, making grabby hands at him to pick you up. Just like Mammon, he placed you on his hip.

“I’ll make you a bottle!” Beel offers. You giggle and clap your hands happily, though his words carried little meaning with the headspace you were in. The shiny buttons on Satan's cardigan were the center of your attention.

“The rest of us will make a fort and we can watch whatever movies ya want!”

You wanted to reply, but words were failing you and all that came out was a babbling mess.

“Ahh so cute,” Asmo all but squealed as Satan hauled you off to your room. 

First, he gave you your pacifier, knowing you would throw a fit without it (he specifically made sure to give you the green sparkly one that wrote out ‘lil monster’ on the handle in beads. It was the first one he ever bought you). Then, knowing Asmo would complain if her paci didn’t match her onesie, he slipped you into a forest green onesie with lace trim on the edges. He strapped you in a diaper for good measure, knowing how prone you were to accidents in such a young headspace. Finally, he slipped on your white ruffle socks and gave you your favorite stuffy to cuddle: a white mammoth named bubbles. 

“Such a good girl for me, hm?” Satan scooped you up once again and carried you back downstairs where Beel waited for you in the fort with a warm bottle. 

“There’s my pretty girl,” Beel took you from Satan and cradled you in his lap, popping your pacifier out of your mouth. You whined a bit before he replaced it with the rubber nipple of your bottle and immediately you found yourself relaxing into his arms. Belphie laid next to the both of you, lazily stroking your hair as you drank. The brothers didn’t interrupt your moment by asking you what you wanted to watch. Instead, they went with your favorite movie at the moment: Cars. 

“Such a good girl, drinking your milk for us,” Belphie smiles at your relaxed state as the fuzzy embrace consumes you 

Soon you detached from the bottle in a sleepy haze, a bead of milk dribbling from your mouth as you nuzzled into Beels chest. Beel thumbed away the milk and softly cooed at you while you drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Soothing Away the Fear (female mc)

It was late in the night as you crept through the dark hallways peering under every door, hoping to see a beam of light stream through. You had no such luck with any of the brothers thus far which made a painful rush of anxiety flow through you. You were little and scared after that treacherous nightmare and all you wanted was to be held by one of your daddys. You thought all hope was lost, that was until you passed over Levi’s room.

Of course! Baba never sleeps!

Your small knuckles tapped on the door gently. No answer. You tapped a bit harder this time. Still, not even a rustle was heard behind the door. You started to panic as you felt your saving grace slip away from you fast. Tears started to fill your eyes as you rattled the doorknob, turning it left, right, pushing the door in and pulling on it. Just when you were about to give up, you suddenly felt something working against you on the other side of the door. You heard a few clicks and latches open and when the door finally opened, your hope was restored!

“Jeez normie, what’s with all the-” Levi cuts himself short once he gets a good look at your tear stained face

“I...I sowwy…..Just need Baba!!” You were close to breaking out in fresh tears, scared of him resenting you for being so burdensome. Levi quickly pulled you into his arms though, calming your anxiety. He shuts the door and throws all the locks before picking you up and cradling you in his arms. 

“H-hey...Don’t….Don’t cry,” His face was glowing bright red as he attempted to quell your emotions “I’m really sorry….I…..I didn’t mean to ignore you.” 

Levi shot his head around the room, looking for one of your pacifiers as you nuzzled deep into his shoulder, small whimpers still escaping you. 

“Hey uh...Why don’t you...ya know, tell me why you’re all like this?”

Levi lacked eloquence when he spoke, but even little you understood that he meant no harm, he’s simply not used to being so wanted. Big or little. It was a lot for him to adjust to. 

“Nightmare,” You cry out as memories of the treacherous monster stalking you through the forest flashed back to mind “Scary...Mean monster hurt daddys, then try hurt me.”

Once Levi’s eyes landed on the pastel pink pacifier, he let out a sigh of relief. 

“Well...That’s never gonna happen, you know? We live in a scary place for little girls like you, but daddy’s are big and strong,” Levi was using every bit of confidence and social awareness he had stored in him at that moment, hoping it would calm his babys worries “We’ll always protect our special girl, ok?”

He washed your paci before popping it into your mouth, holding his breath to see if his soft ministrations were enough to subdue you. 

“You right Baba!” You smile, though your words and expressions were muffled by the paci “Daddys the strongest and bestest in domdom!”

Levi smiles down at you, a faint blush tainting his cheeks at the nickname you had assigned to him. He felt that familiar pang of jealousy creep up on him. The thought of any of his other brothers being met with this same affection, or them seeing you in the same vulnerable state hurt. However, he knew how much they meant to you so, for now at least, he would simply need to employ more self control. 

For if he ruined this, he would forever be destroyed. You were his perfect little angel, big and little.

“Tail….” You mumble softly as Levi settles in front of his computer with you in his lap

“O-Oh,” The blush that consistently stained Levi’s cheeks deepened as he complied with your demand. He shifted into his demon form and hesitantly laid his tail in your lap “Th-There you go.” This wasn’t a new occurrence for you or Levi. You loved his tail, but it still never fails to fluster him when you ask for it. 

You lazily took his tail in your arms and cuddled it like one of your many stuffed animals. You quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep like this.

“I love you so much princess….I know I’m too awkward to say it to you when you’re awake but like….I really fucking love you and I’ll never understand why you like me, but….Thank you, for….you know..liking me.”


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Baby (female mc)

“Here comes the airplane,” Beel floats the spoon of applesauce in front of your face, making sure it comes in for a smooth landing “Brrrrrrr….”

You giggle in delight as you open your mouth, following the spoon as Beel inches it closer to your face until it rests in your mouth and you happily eat it. 

“Good baby!” Beel praises you as you finish your last spoonful of applesauce 

“Thank you Bear Bear,” You mumble under your breath, blushing at the praise

Beel loved feeding you. It had to be his favorite little activity to do with you. Tea time with your stuffed animals was a close second though. 

After Beel wipes your mouth, he picks you up and carries you to the living room where Asmo and Belphie were lounging around. 

“Aww how’s my beautiful baby!” Asmo jumps up and rushes over to you, prying you from Beel’s arms. Asmo wasn’t terribly fond of baby’s or children, but he was fond of you and to your credit, you were a lot cuter than any baby he’s ever seen. “Did you miss your Abba?”

Asmo continued to coo at you as he sat you down on your play mat with all your dolls and stuffed animals and blocks and colors. 

“Who dressed you this morning, sweet thing? That cute little scrunchie in your hair doesn’t match those cute little shorts…”

You’ve been in such a small headspace lately that Asmo’s words barely registered in your brain as you were presented with all of your comfort objects. The mystery didn’t go unsolved for long, however. 

“Ugh, what does it matter? She wanted that scrunchie so I gave it to her,” Belphie yawns from as he burrows more into the couch.

“It matters to me, obviously! I’m the one who has to look at her so she should be dressed accordingly! It’s not like she can understand what goes together and what doesn’t!”

A loud grumble cut through the bickering of the two brothers, causing all eyes to fall on the obvious source: Beel. 

“Forgot to feed myself after I fed the baby,” Beel says passively as he rushes back to the kitchen

“I’m too tired for this Asmo, if you don’t like the scrunchie then change it,” Belphie turns over on the couch, facing away from his older brother “You bought her every color imaginable, I’m sure you can find one that meets your standards instead of being a bitch.”

“But then I look like the bad guy, taking away what she wants! It’s your mistake, you should fix it!”

“She wanted the scrunchie, she made the mistake.”

Asmo continued to bicker with Belphie, although after a while he was really just arguing with himself since Belphie had long fallen asleep. Through all the strife, neither bothered to notice that a special spot on the carpet was empty until Beel came back with his pile of snacks.

“Uuh, guys? Where’s y/n?”

“She’s playing Beel! Now, as I was saying-”

“No...she’s not…”

Beel motioned over to the empty play mat.

“Who's the bad guy now, huh Asmo? You just lost the fuckin baby,” Belphie snickers as he sits up, awaken by the distress of his twins voice.

“Do not put this all on me Belphie! This is supposed to be a team effort and you were half asleep!”

“Maybe if you weren’t so fucki-”

“Guys! This isn’t the time to fight, alright? We need to find y/n before she hurts herself.”

The panic finally set in Asmo as he realized what should have been obvious: you’re all alone in a huge house with plenty of sharp objects, magic, and all his clothes! What if you rip his favorite top? Or break his gold plated earrings??

“Now I think that we should just go to Lucifer, explain the situation and-”

“Come on Beel, do you really want him to chew you out for this? You know he will! Plus it’s not like she’s really mobile, she couldn’t have gotten far,” Belphie pulls himself off the couch

“I just want to find y/n and make sure she doesn’t get hurt,” Beel mumbles “I’ll take the blame, alright?”

Belphie could tell that his twin was in distress over losing sight of you, so, like the good brother he is, he went along with Beel. Always wanting to be a part of the group, Asmo ended up following in foot to their brothers' study. Soft music could be heard playing through the halls as they slowly entered.

“Hey Lucifer? Please don’t be mad at us, but-”

Beel goes deadpan once he sees the small, tired lump lounging in his lap.

“What did you guys do this time,” Lucifer sighs 

The three collectively sigh as they watch the little girl they’ve all been looking for rest soundly in the lap of Lucifer. You were wrapped up in a fluffy pink blanket, sucking on a paci while you held Bubbles close to her chest. 

“Never….Never mind,” Beel shakes his head softly as he walks up to you, placing a passive kiss on your paci “Why did you run off without telling us? huh? You scared us.”

Your eyes slowly opened to meet Beels “Abba and Bubba yelling, scared me…” 

“Aww, we’re sorry honey,” Asmo makes small steps towards you, not feeling as confident as he usually does “Abba was being….unfair to your Bubba...Tried to blame him for something stupid.”

There was a collective shock felt around the room. Asmo admitting he was at fault? Asmo admitting he was flawed!? Something that could only happen when you were involved. 

“S’okay Abba,” You smiled softly, eyes feeling heavy as Lucifer softly rubs your back, even taking to bouncing you in his lap “Seepy…” 

“Get some beauty sleep then, darling,” Lucifer pats your head with his gloved hand “Papa will keep you safe.”

You could hear Belphie grumbling from across the room “I like to sleep with the baby.”

“Well maybe if you didn’t lose track of her, you could be right now,” Lucifer fires back, intent on keeping you all to himself.

Belphie wanted to fire back. He wanted to fight him and devour you so that he could sleep with you forever, big and little. He didn’t, of course. You were the brothers weak spot after all. When it comes to you, all bets are off. 

“Naptime papa…”

“That’s right my dove….Naptime.”


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping Trip with Daddy's (male mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Um I just wanted to say I really liked your writing and am so glad that the little community has works like this and was wondering if I could request a little male reader who spends the day shopping with the brothers it's fine if you don't have to do it, if you can't do male it's alright I understand! Thank you and keep these up ^-^

“You ready for your big shopping day with your Daddy’s?” Asmo blows raspberries on your cheek as he clasps on your overalls. 

“Yes Abba!” 

You were finally feeling a bit older and more independent. The brothers decided that it would be best to take advantage of your bigger headspace and get some shopping in. 

“Alright prince, let's get going then, shall we?” Asmo carries you on his hip downstairs to where the brothers were waiting. Once you graced them with your presence, they of course started fawning over you like always. This time, however, your stern Papa’s voice cut through all the gushing.

“Y/n, I want you to repeat the rules back to me one more time before we go out. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes Papa!” You nod enthusiastically, intent on making your Papa proud “No leaving daddy’s side, no touching anything without permission, use inside voice, and be ‘spectful!” 

“That’s right my smart baby!” Lucifer exclaims, extracting you from Asmo’s arms “Ready to go shopping?”

“Yes Papa, ready to go shopping!” 

You hopped from his arms and started paddling towards the front door, barely able to contain your excitement. Your daddy’s followed not too far behind, admiring your wholesome innocence. An innocence of which they were never afforded. 

Upon entering the mall, your eyes light up from all of the pretty colors and delicious smells. Your mouth was practically watering when the smell of what you could only discern as fresh popcorn hit your nose. 

“Papa, want popcorn,” You tug on Lucifers sleeve

“I will get you popcorn when we are done shopping little dove, does that sound good? And only if you’re a good boy.”

Why was Papa being so mean? Why wouldn’t he give you what you wanted right now? Was he mad at you? Or maybe...He was just being a big fat meanie!

“No wait! Want popcorn now!” You stomp your foot in defiance 

“Little boy, what did we say about indoor voices and listening to daddy’s?” Lucifer chastises you “Please do not make me punish you when we get home.”

Although you continue to pout and kick your feet across the floor, you quickly comply in order to avoid Papa’s wrath. 

“Ya never give us a warnin’....” 

“Now isn’t the time to complain Mammon,” Lucifer shoots him a stern glare

“Can I get popcorn once we’re done shopping too?”

Lucifer sighs, feeling like he has two babies to take care of instead of just one. In reality he had six, but he tries not to think about it. 

“Yes Beel, you can have some too.”

“Ooo! We be popcorn buddies Bear Bear!” You squeal excitedly

“That’s right prince! How ‘bout I feed you your popcorn? Would you like that?”

“Yes peeeeaass!” 

You guys started hitting stores all over the mall. When Lucifer said that this was gonna end in a large haul of groceries, he wasn’t lying. You guys were practically cleaned out of everything in the house. You needed soap, laundry detergent, towels, corn starch, meat, vegetables, fruit, milk for the house and then milk for you (it was the same as the house milk, however this was the only milk you would drink since the milk carton had dinosaurs on it), diapers (obviously), wet wipes (obviously), lotion, shampoo, nail polish, and much much more. By the time you guys had crossed everything off the list, it was late and everyone was tired and starving. You especially.

“I so tired Dada,” You whimper into Satan's shoulder as he carries your half asleep form.

“I know baby, Lucifer can be a bit excessive, can’t he?” Satan tosses a passive glare to Lucifer as they walk towards the exit of the mall “We’re gonna get you home soon, and then you’ll get a nice meal followed by a relaxing bath.”

“Bath Time?”

“Yup, bathtime little cutie!” Asmo kisses the crown of your head 

“We have one more place to stop before we go home,” Lucifer announces

Groaning was heard collectively amongst you and the brothers. All you wanted to do was go home and get bathtime dangit! 

“Remember the promise I made to you earlier, little one?” Lucifer whispers in your ear, ignoring his brothers petulant belly aching.

That reminder made your head pop up and added a sparkle to your eyes. 

“Popcorn!”

“That’s right baby, Papa thinks you earned your treat fair and square for being so well behaved today.”

You wiggle out of Satan’s grasp and lunge your way into Lucifers “Thank you Papa! You’re the best Papa in domdom! I love you so much!” Lucifer's pride soared at the praise and admiration you were giving him. 

“Lucifer...What about me?” Beel was looking at his brother with a small pout, scared that Lucifer was either displeased with his behavior or forgot about him.

“Yes Beel, you get a treat too,” Lucifer sighs, rolling his eyes 

“You hear that cupcake? We’re gonna be popcorn buddies!”

“Yay Bear Bear!”

Beel lifts you up into his arms and spins you around before running off to the popcorn stand with you on his hip. 

“Ya better be careful with him Beel! Don’t drop the baby!” Mammon calls after his younger brother who was practically throwing elbows in order to get to the food quicker “Don’t eat him either, ya hear!!”

Beel belatedly threw a thumbs up into the air before he disappeared into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make a change to the description so this is clear, but I'm open to writing MC's of all gender expressions! My default tends to be an MC that uses she/her pronouns since that's what I'm most familiar with, however in the future I'll be posting more male and gender neutral MC's. I'll also be editing the chapter titles to include what gender the MC is so that everyone can find what they're looking for easier! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Scared Into Headspace (female mc)

After spending your whole time off from school in little space, it was hard for you to get out of bed and be big for school. As you rushed around your room to get ready, you reminded yourself of all your responsibilities, stressors, and anxieties. This helped keep you out of your headspace, but you knew that one wrong move would send you hurtling into little space. 

“How’s my beautiful girl doing this morning,” Asmo greets you as you sit down for breakfast

“No nice names please,” You sigh as you shift uncomfortably in your seat, trying to get used to the restrictiveness of your ‘big girl uniform’ as Lucifer called it.

“Is my little trea-,” Mammon cuts himself off last second, belatedly remembering your plea “Ya having a hard time staying big?”

“Mhm,” You whine as you play with the food in front of you. Mammon leans over and drops a kiss on the top of your head.

“Ya just needa be my big girl at school, alright? Then ya can be my lil’ baby when we get home,” Mammon whispers into your ear, quiet in order to avoid the ruthless teasing his brothers dull out because of how whipped he is for you.

That promise made the tight pit of anxiety forming in your stomach loosen a bit. Now, you had a timeline for when you could slip again and hopefully by tomorrow you’ll be able to make a more peaceful transition out of headspace. 

Once you arrived at school, everything was fine. You got through your classes well, you understood the material, and most importantly, you didn’t slip. You honestly believed that you would make it through the rest of the day with no problems.However, that dream was quickly dashed when you and Mammon were heading to your last class of the day. 

“Mmm, I don’t know what I want for dinner, I was thinking that-”

Right in the middle of your conversation, a lesser demon bumps right into you, knocking you to the ground. 

“Watch it human!” He sneers at you before continuing down the hall

Mammon was fuming at the way he treated you and frankly, his pride was a bit hurt that a lesser demon could feel so comfortable messing with his human right in front of him! He was about to take chase and knock that demon into the next dimension for hurting you, but the sounds of little whimpers stopped him dead in his tracks. 

“Treasure?” Mammon looks over to see tears running down your cheeks as you bury yourself into your knees 

“Daddy…” You whisper, feeling yourself slip at an alarmingly fast rate 

Mammon was cursing himself once he realized that the demon's rough treatment must have scared you into headspace. 

Not only would Lucifer kill him, but now he couldn’t leave you to beat that demon up for you!

“Aww, treasure, don’t cry! Come on, Daddy’s here,” He collects you into his strong arms and holds you close to his chest, gently rocking you from side to side. Luckily, everyone had already dispersed from the halls to their own classes by now “That demon was a big meanie head, wasn’t he? How bout I take ya to see your Papa? You can sit with him for the rest of the school day.”

“No,” You whine, kicking your legs a bit “Pwease don’t leave Daddy…want you.”

As if it needed to be said again, Mammon was w h i p p e d for you. Big and little. He couldn't simply say no to you.

“Alright, alright, don’t go on havin’ a tantrum,” He continued to bounce you in his arms as he walked down the halls of RAD, scanning for the nearest exit.

He only had one class left anyway. Besides, Lucifer would probably understand once he realizes that you’re the reason why he skipped. Maybe. Hopefully.

Mammon walked you all the way home while you played with the rings on one of his hands, giggling when Mammon would wiggle his fingers around to amuse you. Once you were home, he made a b line for your room. He quickly got you out of your uniform and changed you into a diaper along with your favorite onesie. When your thumb started mindlessly drifting to your mouth, he made sure to pop in a pacifier to soothe you even further. Mammon even went as far as braiding your hair the way you like. 

“There’s my pretty lil’ baby! Daddy’s beautiful girl!” Mammon blew raspberries on your cheek while he carried you to the living room and plopped you down in your playpen “Alright sugar, I’m gonna need ya to behave yourself while Daddy gets changed and lets Papa know where ya are. Think ya can do that for me?”

“Yeth Daddy!” You squeal happily as you crawl over to your wooden block set

“Oh no no no no no little one! Ya way too little for those hard things,” Mammon quickly removes the bucket of wooden blocks from your playpen. Your bottom lip started to quiver as you set yourself up for a full on tantrum. How could he just take your blocks like that?! Especially after having such a hard day! However, the tantrum was quickly avoided when Mammon poured a bag full of squishy, soft blocks over your head. You giggled and clapped and smiled as they fell on and around you, totally forgetting about the wooden blocks.

“Those are much better, now you won’t go bonkin’ your head and hurtin’ yourself,” Mammon sighs, although the reassurance was more for him than it was for you. 

Mammon went on to change out of his uniform and text Lucifer about what happened. He was surprisingly understanding about the whole situation and even thanked Mammon for taking care of you. Lucifer was, however, quite interested in the demon that pushed you over. He wouldn’t let that lowly worm get away with harming his precious baby!

By the time all of the brothers arrived home, you had totally forgotten about the whole situation, too busy playing blocks with your Daddy to care about anything else.


	6. Chapter 6: The Mystery of the Lost Stuffie (gender neutral mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I adore this fic! If requests are still open maybe you could write something about little mc losing their favorite stuffed animal? I know when I cant find mine I panic because I can't sleep without him. I look forward to more chapters I love this 💖

“Bubbles? Where are you??” You call out as you rummage through your Dada’s room “Bubbles please come out!” Tears started to fill your eyes as your search for Bubbles continued to be unfruitful. 

“Little baby?” Satan calls out as he enters his room “What are you doing in here? You know you're not supposed to come into Dada’s room without his supervision when you’re little.” Satan kept plenty of spell books around and the last thing he wanted was for you to curse yourself. 

“Can’t find Bubbles! Don’t know where he went!” You cry out, your tears finally making their escape, rushing down your face “Had him with me here last.”

Satan cooed at you, whipping your tears and placing gentle kisses all over your face in an attempt to calm you down “It’s ok baby, I’ll help you find Bubbles but I need you to calm down for me, alright?”

You nodded your head in agreement, taking in sharp breaths as you fiddled with the ends of your shirt “Not in trouble for being in here without per-minion?”

“Permission,” Satan gently corrects you, gushing internally as you stumble through the word “And no, of course not. I keep that rule for your safety my love. Now, where did you last see Bubbles?”

Once you finally calmed down, you tug on Satan’s sleeve, a silent plea for him to follow you. He of course stands up and follows in step with you to his bed where you point.

“Slept in here last night, remember? Slept in here, woke up,and then he gone! Swear he was with me!”

“Hmm...It seems like we have somewhat of a mystery on our hands little one. Think you're up to solving it with me?”

Solving mysteries with Dada? It’ll be just like those books he reads to you!

“Sherlock Bones and Watson! I be your Watson, Mr. Sherlock Bones?” You looked up at him with pleading eyes, excitement lighting you on fire.

Satan chuckles, adoring your verbal mishaps and enthusiasm while feeling impressed and proud that you made that literary connection “How about you let me be your Watson, my little Sherlock Bones? Together we’re sure to find the missing stuffie.”

“Yay! I get to be Sherlock Bones! Gotta get our detective outfits on Dada - I mean Watson!”

“Detective outfits? Now what might those be?”

Satan grumbled as he exited his room in sparkly pink suspenders, a brown top hat, and a rainbow clip on bow tie. All courtesy of your Abba from when you two play dress up together. All of his distaste for the outfit was subdued when he saw you running down the hall with a peacoat thrown over your onesie and a tie messily knotted around your neck. 

“Ready to find Bubbles Dada?”

“Hmm? I’m sorry but I don’t know this ‘Dada’ you are looking for, Detective Sherlock Bones.”

You giggle as he plays into the characters with you “Ready to find Bubbles, Watson?”

“Ahhh of course! I do believe we should start in your room, what do you say Detective?”

“To my room Watson!”

You searched through your room up and down to no avail. Next came the kitchen which came up with the same empty results. You searched the twins room, all the other brothers rooms, the living rooms, Lucifer's study (but you would never tell him that), the bathrooms. Satan even called the next detective agency over to see if they had any leads (he really just called Diavolo to see if you accidentally left it at the castle somehow). All of your searches came up empty which made you a very sad little detective. 

“Think he’s gone forever Watson….Don’t have Bubbles no more,” Tears were filling your eyes once again as you huddled into a corner, fearing what was yet to come without Bubbles there to protect you. 

“Aww peach, come here...I don’t want my little one to cry, so how about we-”

Satan’s attempts at consouling you were interrupted by Beel who was, of course, grabbing a third lunch “Hey, why’s my baby so sad?” He kneels down next to Satan, unaware that he has angered his older brother by taking away his heroic dad moment. 

“Can’t find Bubbles!” You wail, your tears finally breaching past whatever imaginary defences you were trying to put up 

Beels eyes light up and a smile tugs at his lips as he places a huge smooch on the crown of your head “Bubbles isn’t lost baby! Bear Bear made him messy on accident and had to put him in the wash….I was hoping to get him back to you before you noticed.” Beel ashamedly rubs his neck as it settles into him the stress he’s caused you and the headache he’s given Satan. However, all was forgotten when you light up with bright stars in your eyes. 

“Bubbles not lost!? Bubbles still here???”

“Yeah, I found him in the living room this morning. I tried to pick him up so I could give him back to you, but I spilled some sauce on it an-”

Beel couldn’t even finish his explanation before you jump onto him, swinging your arms around his neck, peppering his face with kisses “Bubbles! He ok!!”

Satan smiles at the scene before him, although he couldn’t help but feel a bit sour that he did all the work and got none of the credit. Sure, Beel ‘solved the mystery’ but it's not like Satan could have known that Beel was the culprit behind this whole thing! Satan wasn’t left out for long, however, because before he knew it, you were jumping from Beels arms and into his. 

“Thank you for your help Dada! You always good helper! Love you lots, ok?”

Once Bubbles was back in your arms, smelling of fresh lavender from the wash, all was right with the world. 

Another mystery solved by the fabulous Detective Sherlock Bones and trusty sidekick, Watson.


	7. Chapter 7: Pride and Joy (male mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG! THIS WAS AMAZING! Can we get more male Mc pls?

“Papa! Papa! Papa! Drew you a picture!” You came bursting into Lucifer's study 

Lucifer's heavy eyes looked up at you and he smiled. Usually he hated being interrupted, but this was very welcome. He had been working for hours on end and you were the perfect distraction. 

“Did you now, my little prince? Why don’t you sit on Papa’s lap and show him, hm?” 

You happily climbed onto his lap before thrusting the piece of paper into his chest.

He chuckles at your enthusiasm and gently takes the drawing from you “Well what do we have here?”

It was an adorable crayon drawing with you, Lucifer, and all of the brothers. It hurt his pride a bit that you would make him a drawing that showcased any of his brothers in it, but his ego quickly flourished once he realized that the two of you holding hands was the centerpiece of the drawing. In the picture, you and Lucifer were holding hands with huge smiles on your faces and on the border of the page you draw Mammon kissing Goldie, Levi playing video games, Satan reading, Asmo doing his makeup, Beel eating, and Belphie sleeping. On the very top of the page, you scrawled out ‘Me and Daddies <3’.

“I think I have a little artist on my hands. I bet Uncle Dia’s personal painters would be jealous of your superior skills.”

“Stuperior?”

He just laughs again and shakes his head, forgetting that larger words weren’t exactly a part of your vocabulary right now.

“I am very very thankful for this prince, from the bottom of my heart, thank you,” Lucifer places a gentle kiss on your forehead “I think I’ll be framing this and hanging it in my study. How does that sound?”

Your eyes light up and a high pitched squeal escapes your throat as excitement overtakes you “Really Papa??!!?!”

“Yes my prince, true talent must be showcased so that it can be admired!”

Of course he appreciated the gift and wanted to treasure it, however he couldn’t help but get excited over the thought of having this hanging front in center so that when his brothers come into his study, they’re reminded that you drew him that picture. Him. Not them. 

“If I may ask….Why did you draw this for me?”

You shrugged “Papa protect us! Protect allllll of us! Baby and brothers!”

Lucifer's heart finally swelled with something that wasn’t pride for once. It was joy. Love. Happiness. Yes, Lucifer was hard on his brothers. He was even hard on his baby sometimes. However, he loved them all dearly. He wants them to be happy and in order to be happy they must succeed! That’s all he has ever wanted for them. Even if they resent him for his strictness. 

“I will treasure this forever prince. I love you.”

“Loves you too Papa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this being a bit short, but it's pretty late and I'm very tired. I hope everyone likes it though! I've had this scenario stuck in my head for the past few days and It's just so cute I had to write it!
> 
> In other news, I might be more spotty on updates. My classes have finally started again so I'm a lot more busy than I was before obviously which leaves me less time to write. I will do my best to be consistent though!


	8. Chapter 8: Accident Happen (female mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get a chapter out since I haven't updated in a few days, however I'm too tired to edit right now. I'll try to in the morning though xx

You didn’t mean to. Honest. However, you were prone to nightmares and when you’re in such a small headspace, you’re also very prone to accidents. 

It was late in the night when you woke up in wet bed sheets, clutching Bubbles tight to your chest, doing your best to hold back the tears in your eyes. You had an accident and since your e sleepy Bubba was the one to put you to sleep this time, he had forgotten to diaper you. Of course, the padding wasn’t always necessary, but you’ve been in such a small headspace lately that it was obviously needed. 

Not wanting to sit in the cold, wet bed anymore, you threw off your blanket and shamefully trugged over through the halls. You didn’t know who you were gonna go to, but you knew that you needed help. You quickly got your answer, however, when you passed by the kitchen and heard someone rumbling through the fridge. 

Bear Bear!

You paddled over to the kitchen, hanging your head shamefully as you approached Beel. 

“Hey pumpkin!” He cheerfully greets you “What are you doing up so late? I didn’t wake you di-”

Beel stops once he sees the wet fabric clinging to your body. You whimper softly, partially because you were starting to freeze with the combined cold air and wet pajama shorts, but also because you were ashamed. 

“Aww did someone have an accident,” Beel frowns as he bends down to pick you up, ignoring your wet bottom. He slams the fridge shut with his foot and walks you towards his shared room with Belphie “How about you hang out with your Bubba while I get you a change of clothes and clean your sheets. Sound good?”

You nod your head softly as you enter their room. Upon seeing you, Belphie gives you a lazy smile before putting down his DDD. 

“Hey princess, why are you up so late?”

Beel, being the gentle giant that he is, answered for you “You forgot to put a diaper on her and she had an accident. Give her a bath for me?” Beel sets you down in front of Belphie who was now frowning.

“Aww someone wet the bed? I’m sorry baby, I should’ve remembered how little you is prone to accidents. Of course I’ll give you a bath.”

Belphie could never help teasing you, even when you were little. Beel thanked him regardless before heading back to clean up your room. 

“Come with me little one, let’s get you squeaky clean and then we’ll snuggle you to sleep,” Belphie carried you to the bathroom, setting you on the sink and started running a bath 

“Bubba always sleepy,” You giggle, kicking your feet with Bubbles held tight to your chest 

Belphie rolls high eyes but lets out a breathy laugh “I guess I am, but don’t forget that Beel’s always hungry and Satan’s always angry.”

“Dada’s not angy!” 

“Not with you, he’s not. You should see what he’s like with your Daddy’s when you're not around.”

Once the bath was full, Belphie helped you undress before placing you gently in the tub.

“Here’s some like...toys. Beel said you like them I think,” Belphie shyly plops two rubber ducky's, one pink and one blue, into the bath along with a toy naval ship (when Levi got it commissioned, he made sure that it was an exact replica of the commander's ship he sailed in). 

Belphie made quick work of washing your body, trying to get you nice and clean before the water cooled too much. He blushed when he got to your chest and privates, but he powered through in order to not make you feel uncomfortable or burdensome. 

“Hey, you almost finished cleaning the baby? I got a onesie, diaper, pacifier…”

“Yup, just finishing up,” Belphie opens the tap and lifts you from the rub “Come on, lets get you dressed kid.”

Belphie towel dries you before handing you off to Beel who lays you down on his bed, carefully rubbing lotion into your skin. 

“That feel nice cupcake?” Beel blows raspberries onto your tummy, eliciting a high pitched squeak, followed by a giggle.

Belphie falls into his bed, thoroughly exhausted from your bath while Beel diapers you up and puts you in a pink onesie. Once you were all ready to go back to bed, you were practically half asleep, drowsy from the gentle ministrations Beel and Belphie performed. 

“How bout’ you sleep with us tonight sweetness? That sound nice?” Beel asks as he picks you up, handing you Bubbles in the process.

“Yeth peas.”

Beel gushes over your cuteness, barely holding back a squeal as he lays you next to Belphie, who scoffs at his brother's reaction. He says nothing, however, and gently pulls you into his chest while Beel cuddles up to you from behind.

“Bubba will make sure that you have the sweetest dreams, won’t he?” Beel whispers to his twin 

“Hmhm...protect the baby.”

The warmth your daddy’s provided and the fresh post-bath feeling you had was more than enough to knock you out like a light. 

And of course, as promised, you had the sweetest dreams ever that night.


	9. Chapter 9: Playing Tag with Belphie (female mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this is where requests go, but I think it’d be really cute to have a lil female MC get some quality time with belphie, maybe lil MC is acting real rambunctious and belphies like “Oml im too tired for this torture” but then eventually MC runs out of energy and falls asleep in his arms and he’s like ... okay that’s freaking adorable all of this is worth it

“Come on Bubba! Gotta catch me!”

Belphie trudged his way through the halls, trying to keep up with your unprecedented speed. With all the other brothers out for the day, he was the only caregiver around. At first, Belphie was relieved that he could finally spend some quality time with his little one. No brothers to interrupt or take away your attention. However, he failed to acknowledge that this wouldn’t be a nice lazy day where all you want to do is cuddle and be loved. You actually wanted to play and to Belphie’s horror, you wanted to play tag. 

He tried to deny you at first, too married to a nap to work up the energy for tag. It was a futile effort in the end because despite his plea for a nap, you take off running down the hall. Belphie couldn’t stand the idea of you getting hurt when he’s not there to help, so he takes off after you….Sort of. You were undoubtedly shorter than him and you were a human so catching up to you and putting an end to this silliness shouldn’t be hard, but poor tired Belphie was struggling. 

“Slow down little one, Bubba’s too tired for this!”

“Haha! Bubba too slow! Bubba too slow!”

The chase went on for an agonizing 10 minutes before you finally slowed down enough for Belphie to snatch you up. 

“Finally!” He sighs to himself as you squirm in his arms “Since Bubba won, I get to pick what we do next and I pick nap.”

“Nooooo Bubba! Wanna play! Wanna...” A deep yawn cuts you off amidst your whining making Belphie laugh.

“I think my little princess wants a nap too. You tuckered yourself out.”

“No! I don’t wanna sle…” Another yawn escapes your body and finally, you can feel a calm drowsiness taking over “sleep...no sleep for me pwease…”

Belphie falls onto the couch with you tucked into his chest. He pulls a soft, fluffy blanket over the two of you. 

“Get some rest. You’ve been a busy girl today…” Belphie gazes down at your face to see that you’re already fast asleep. Belphie smiles before leaning down to kiss the crown of your head “Sweet dreams little one.”

He lazily watches you fist your hands in his shirt while a small trail of drool makes its way down your chin. In that moment, he felt true peace, something he hasn’t felt in a long, long time. Although he would never say it out loud, you made putting off sleep oh so worth it. The adorable sight he’s given the great privilege of seeing right now was worth a little grumpiness.


	10. Chapter 10: A Big Misunderstanding (gender neutral mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying this. I like how cute and wholesome it is.  
> Im a sucker for H/C so I'd like to request either gender oc trying to stay big because they overheard someone say something that they thought meant that the brothers didnt want them as their baby anymore. They resist as long as they can but they slip from the stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a bit crazy with this one lol. It's pretty long compared to the other chapters (1633 words) but I hope it's still enjoyable! Also this fic was intended to be gender neutral, but once again I am tired and I don't feel like editing for mistakes right now so please let me know if some gendered language got through my radar! xx

The words replay through your head as tears stain your face.

“They’re just so clingy all of the time.”  
“This isn’t what I signed up for.”  
“I enjoyed the constant attention but now? Over it~”  
“I feel bad but I don’t think that this is gonna work for much longer.”

If you heard those words while you were big, perhaps they wouldn’t have stung so hard. However, you were little and little you didn’t know how to cope with what seemed like inevitable rejection. When you were big again, the same ache in your heart persisted as you wondered what went wrong. You stayed up late that night, wondering what could have possibly warranted such a change of heart in the boys. At a certain point, you forced yourself to accept that the brothers no longer wanted to be your daddy’s and you even convinced yourself that if you didn’t stop with the little stuff right away, they might resent big you as well. 

The next day, you woke up big and ready for school. The boys treated you the same way they always did which made you even more anxious. 

‘Come on...When are you gonna break the news that you don’t want little me around anymore?’

You thought that they might be waiting for the right time. No sense in stressing you out before school, right? So you waited until the end of the school day. When nothing was said then, you waited until dinner. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet y/n...Is something wrong?” Lucifer gives you a stern, yet concerned look from across the table.

“Uhhhh no? I just...I don’t know...Thought you guys wanted to talk to me about something?”

“Talk to you about what, dear?”

“Ya! You’ve been lookin’ all anxious like we’re gonna eat ya or somethin’! I thought we were past that!”

The brothers chuckle, but you once again stay silent. Did they not care about what they’re gonna do to you!? Do they not understand how hard it was for you to let them in!? If they don’t want to be your caregivers that’s fine, but don’t make a joke out of it! 

In a small fit of rage, you slam your hands on the kitchen table before storming off to your room where you spend the rest of the night mostly unbothered, except for the time the brothers spent cooing at your door, trying to get you to let them in. 

This went on for weeks. You would sit around anxiously for one of the brothers to break the news to you and it would never happen. That coupled with all the stress that came from RAD, you were a pure ball of anxiety. One fateful night when everyone was let out of school for the weekend, everything came crumbling down. It started the second you walked in the living room. All the boys were sitting around, chatting, eating, watching television, overall just getting along. Even Lucifer was gracing their presence for once. A small smile tugged at your lips. For the first time, you truly felt like you would be ok with the brothers just being friends instead of caregivers. However, that feeling quickly fizzled away when Mammon jumped out of his seat and yelled “See! I beat ya at the stupid game, now pay up!”

Mammon had thrown his DDD somewhere across the room out of excitement and Levi grumbled, staring down at his phone with disgust “I can’t believe a scumbag like you beat me! I bet you cheated!”

“Hey! Watch ya mouth! I didn’t cheat for nothing! Now stop being a sore loser and pay up!”

“Mammon, Levi, stop fighting this instant! It’s giving me a headache!”

“Yeah, anger isn’t a good look boys...hate truly ages you.”

“Can everyone please shut up? I’m trying to read!”

“I just wanna sleep….”

“Could you stop eating for once Beel? You’re gonna make us all starve to death at this rate.”

Soon the room erupted with anger. Everyone had an issue with everyone else. The fighting seemed endless and loud. Normally, in situations like this, you would regress from the stress. The boys would stop and take care of you and everything would be…..No….You can’t do that. 

They don’t want you.

Don’t.

Don’t ruin what you have and make them…hate you more.

“No fighting! Please stop!” Tears were falling down your cheeks before you could stop them and your brain felt totally fried from the stress and anxiety you’ve been put through over the past week “No want…”

You were slipping and you were slipping fast. So fast that you couldn’t stop yourself.

The boys all went deadpan upon your sudden outburst and they immediately went into caregiver mode. 

“Daddy’s are sorry baby! We didn’t mean to upset you, come here,” Beel drops his food on the table and scoups you up like an actual baby.

“Bear….Bear…” Sobs were wracking through your body, making it almost impossible to form a sentence. That wasn’t the only thing making it hard though since you were starting to slip into babyspace.

“Let us take care of you muffin,” Beel nuzzles you into his chest and caresses your hair gently, doing everything he knew how to calm you down “Can someone make them a bottle?”

“Of course, I’ll even put some vanilla in it! Make it extra sweet for my extra sweet baby~”

Just as Asmo was about to leave for the kitchen, you belatedly remember that you promised yourself to not slip in front of them anymore since you knew they didn’t want it. You tried to pull yourself out of headspace, at least enough so that you could talk with them.

“No! M’sorry….Didn’t mean to be little….” You would have said more, apologized better, but that was all you could muster 

“Why would you ever apologize for being little?” Satan looks at you with a sad tinge in his eyes. In fact all of the boys looked some version of either sad or confused.

“A while ago, heard you say I’m too clingy and you don’t want me no more….I messed up,” As the adult conversation persisted and your mind filled up with big thoughts, you slowly felt yourself slip out of little space.

“What?”

“What are ya goin’ on about? We love being your daddy’s!”

Now it was your turn to be confused.

“But...But I heard you say that I was clingy and that you wanted to get rid of me... I thought that you guys didn’t want me to be little anymore.”

Before any of the boys responded, a light bulb went off in Asmo’s mind.

“Oh no! Baby, you must have overheard us talking about that old assistant! Diavolo was testing out giving the student council our own assistant, don’t you remember? That girl? She was all over us! I mean, I get it, we’re us….And more importantly I’m me, but it was too much! And that’s saying a lot coming from me.”

“She would always interrupt my naps asking stupid questions.”

“She kept feeling up my biceps and telling me I was the strongest demon she’s ever seen,” A light blush erupts onto Beels face as he holds you a little bit tighter than before 

“We knew that it wouldn’t work out, that night you must have overheard us speaking of her,” Lucifer stands up and glides effortlessly over to you, kneeling down beside you and Beel “I promise you that we would never wish to get rid of you or stop being your caregivers.”

You had a hard time meeting his gaze, feeling a bit embarrassed that you let things get so out of hand.

“Mean it? Not just saying that?” The mere comfort of knowing that you still have all of your caregivers was enough to make you start slipping, although this time it was more controlled and relaxing. 

“Of course,” Satan jumps in “We were honestly getting concerned since you weren’t regressing and seemed so stressed, but now we know what the problem is, you should let us take care of you.”

“Yeah, I miss my little player two,” Levi mutters

Belphie didn’t say anything but you felt him grip your foot lightly in reassurance. All of the love you were surrounded by was more than enough for you to regress happily and safely. 

“Can I go make that bottle for you now little one?” Asmo pets your head

You didn’t answer clearly. All you could really do was giggle as you played with the buttons on Lucifer's gloves. 

“I’ll take that as a yes~ Be right back!”

While Asmo made you a bottle, Beel changed you into your typical onesie, diaper, fluffy socks garb with a cute pacifier to match. He carried you back downstairs with Bubbles tucked away tightly in your arms and the brothers fawned over you immediately. If any anxiety was left in you after that incident, it had surely melted away as they all playfully fought over who would feed you.

“Daddy…” You managed to mumble from behind the pacifier

Once again, Mammon was jumping for joy “Of course ya want the Great Mammon! Why wouldn’t ya? Hand em’ here Beel!”

Everyone sighed in disappointment as Mammon fed you, but that resentment was quickly forgotten as they cooed at you and praised you and loved you. 

Finally, everything was normal.


	11. Chapter 11: Too Much Anxiety, Not Enough Love (male mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh and for an idea: male or gn MC who starts involuntarily regressing in school, trying to hold it back but it doesn't work so their daddies come and care for them/ bring them home? 🥺
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Just a heads up to anyone who might want to make a request but is too anxious, I have comment moderation on so if you comment a request and you don't want it to be seen by other readers, just let me know in the beginning of the request to not post it! I won't be able to respond to you, but I promise I likely will see it and I'll do my best to get it done!

Most days, you were able to fend off little space. Even at your worst, you were able to be big when you needed to be. During those moments of stress when you were slipping at bad times, usually one of your daddies could swoop you away to a private area and take care of you. But now? You were in the middle of class and your only caregiver, Beel, was all the way across the classroom. 

‘Come on...Just 30 more minutes and I’m free’

You anxiously kept watch on the clock as the seconds ticked by. The professor’s lector was simply background noise to you at this point as your gut tightened and twisted into a huge ball of anxiety that couldn’t be undone. You had no idea what was causing this anxiety. Nothing bad was happening. Everything was good. You have minimal homework. Something just felt off. It felt wrong and that feeling spiraled into this constant, on edge panic. You’re suddenly brought out of your head by the feeling of your phone buzzing in your pocket. You pull it out and a text from Beel flashes on your screen. 

It simply read: ‘You ok prince?’

You looked over at him and smiled sympathetically at you from across the room. He must have seen the way you were acting and got concerned…..

As you stared into the eyes of your Bear Bear, you felt tears rimming your eyes and a small headspace quickly taking over. All of your troubles and all of your anxieties were still there, however you no longer had a logical, self restrained big headspace to hold them back. Now, it was little you all on your own. No one to hold you, or baby you, or make you feel better. No one to care for you….you were alone. Truly alone. 

Beel could tell the second you regressed. It wasn’t that hard to tell, especially taking how panicked you looked beforehand into consideration. He knew he had to think of something quick if he was gonna get his little cupcake out in time. 

“Now, I’m going to copy this problem on the board and I want you to copy it on your papers as I go…” 

The professor turned his back to the class and that’s when a genius (not really) idea popped into his head. He was right next to the classroom's fire alarm, he could probably reach it without standing up. If he can do that while the teacher is distracted, he can grab you while everyone is filing out of the room….Everyone hates this class and loves Beel so surely no one will tell on him right? 

Seeing no other true option, Beel quickly texts you to be brave and stay put so he can grab you before reaching over and pulling down on the latch that sets off the alarms. Immediately, bright lights start flashing and a loud siren starts blaring through the speakers. 

The professor visibly sigh’s and turns to the class “In a single file everyone! File out of class and follow procedure!” 

While everyone was figuring out how to get into a straight line, Beel heads straight for you. He picks up your books with one hand and grabs your hand with his other before sneaking out of the classroom amongst all the chaos. 

“You’re such a brave boy for Bear Bear, hm?” Beel whispers in your ear before placing a sloppy kiss on your cheek “I know it’s loud and scary, but we’re almost out of here, alright?”

You nodded, showing you understood.

Since the fire alarm was going off, he knew that he wouldn’t look suspicious going out the emergency exit. Especially since he had the fragile little human exchange student with him. Beel walked you home in silence since you were still far too anxious to talk, and honestly you were far too little. 

Once you were both home, he texted Lucifer that he took you home and that you were safe. He considered fessing up and telling him that he was the one who pulled the alarm in order to protect the baby, but he chickened out last second to avoid his older brother's sadistic punishment. 

Instead, he put all of his attention and energy on you. 

“Come here muffin, let's get you changed into something else, hm?”

He put you in footie pajamas that had little dancing ice cream cones all over it. Although he was fairly certain you weren’t in a small enough headspace to need a diaper, he put you in one anyways. Even if you don’t use it, he thought it might bring some extra comfort to know that no matter what, Bear Bears got you. 

“How bout I make you a bottle and we watch some tv together, Bub? Sound nice?”

You didn’t answer him, only paying attention to his pretty nails as he carried you on his hip. Perhaps it was the right call to put you in diaper after all. 

Beel warmed up a bottle of banana milk with some honey in it to make it extra sweet while bouncing you around like the adorable little baby you were. Although he didn’t sing, he would hum songs he remembered hearing while you watched Coco Melon to sooth you further. By the time the bottle was done, most of the brothers were home, excluding Lucifer. Everyone sat down with you in the living room while Beel fed you the bottle with Coco Melon on the tv. 

“Turns out it was a false alarm,” Satan says passively as he sets down his phone 

“Ooo I wonder who did it! I’m sure Lucifer will be absolutely fuming when he comes home~”

“At least he’ll be beatin’ someone else’s ass for once!”

“What makes you think it won’t be yours? You have been known to do stupid things for grimm...Maybe Lucifer thinks this is one of your schemes for quick cash,” Satan suggests 

“Hopefully he did it to get the grimm back that he owes me,” Levi mumbles

“Hey! Don’t ya go pittin’ this on me! And I told ya Levi, by the end of the week I’ll have the grimm!”

A little bit of fear struck Beel’s heart as he thought of Mammon taking the blame for something he didn’t do or maybe someone else….Maybe he should just confess! It would be so much easier if he just…

“Aww, look who fell asleep in Beel’s arms~”

Beel looks down and, sure enough, you nuzzled into his chest with the bottle half hanging out of your mouth. Unlike before, now you looked happy and safe. It was because of him that you got to be like this sooner. Because of what he did, you didn’t have to endure the pain of being in that classroom any longer. 

Maybe Lucifer’s punishment won’t be that bad after all.


	12. Chapter 12: Little Mammon's Need Love Too (female mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I kinda wanna see the opposite of this fic. Like it is the MC who is a caregiver, and the brothers are littles.  
> ~~~  
> Let me know if you guys wanna see more caregiver mc with the brothers! I loved writing this (especially because I have a soft spot for Mammon)

Mammon was always subject to his brother’s cruel words, but he usually managed to take it like a champ and move on. Sometimes though, it all became too much. Sometimes his brothers would go too far, they would catch him in the wrong mood, or maybe they just touched on the wrong subject at that moment. Right now was one of those moments. You tried to step in and defend Mammon, but your defense fell on deaf ears as the brothers continued their assault on poor Mammon. It wasn’t too long before he stormed off, something the brothers were used to. However, you could tell that this time was different. His whole demeanor was off. His back was more hunched, his arms were folded tightly over his body like he was trying to hide himself, and worst of all you could clearly see the tears collecting in his eyes. Usually, you would give Mammon time to calm down before going after him, but this time it felt wrong to leave him alone. He needed you. You could feel it.  
You stood outside his bedroom door, quietly knocking.  
“Mammon? May I please come in?”  
You got no response in return. No yelling telling you to go away, nothing. So, you try again.  
“Mammon please, if you don’t want me to come in that’s fine, but please just respond to me.”  
Once again, you got no reply. However, when you put your ear up to his door to see if he was even still home, you could hear quiet little sniffles. It broke your heart to hear him in such a state. You couldn’t stand to leave him alone like that any longer, so you tentatively let yourself in.  
His room was fairly dark, thought not dark enough to hide the lump on his bed.  
“Mammon, bud...Please talk to me.”  
You inch your way closer to him until you were within an arm's length reach from him. Still, he gave no acknowledgment of your presence. He didn’t yell at you to leave either which was a win in your book.  
“What your brothers said to you was totally uncalled for, you know that? They shouldn’t be so harsh on you...You love them so much and you do so much for them.”  
You place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Mammon quickly grabs it and pulls you towards him, holding you almost like how you would hold your stuffies. You giggle a little at this sudden act, but you don’t lose sight of the main focus: Mammon.  
“Do you need anything right now, bud? I can get you some food from downstairs and-”  
“Snuggle,” He holds you a bit tighter, scared that you’ll leave him and never come back  
“You just wanna snuggle with me bud? That sounds really nice….You sure I can’t get anything else for you?”  
Suddenly, he opens his eyes and a few stray tears fall down his face. You wipe them away for him, subtly examining him and his change in demeanor. It wouldn’t be obvious to your average human (or demon), but since you spent most of your time with him you could clearly tell something was different.  
“Mammon, baby...I don’t want you to get upset by this question or get defensive, ok? I’m just trying to figure out where you are right now so that I can...take care of you,” You primed him carefully for the question, hoping that it wouldn’t make him shut down “Are you...Are you little right now bud?”

Instead of pulling away or getting upset, Mammon just buries his face deep into the crook of your neck. That was a pretty clear indication to you that you were right. 

“Aww bud, are you feeling small right now because of the fight?” He didn’t supply a verbal answer, and you didn’t expect him to. Instead he just nods subtly “I’m sorry they made you feel so yucky, but...I’m here now, right? I can take care of your...Kinda like how you take care of me, ya know?”

He shook his head promptly. If you genuinely believed that he felt uncomfortable with you taking care of him, you would have stopped right there and dropped the whole subject. However, you could tell that he was shy. Like always. 

Shy blushy Mammon. 

“Aww, you don’t want me to take care of you bud? Are you sure? You know...I would really love to help make you feel safe again….But if you don’t want that then I guess I can just-”

“No! No Mommy stay!”

You freeze a bit at the sudden honorific given to you by sweet little Mammon and for a moment you could see panic in his eyes that he made you uncomfortable, but you quickly calm his worries “Of course Mommy will stay! I’d be honored to take care of my precious little baby~”

He huffs and buries himself back into your shoulder before mumbling “Tank you.”

“Of course baby,” You kiss the crown of his head and snuggle into him, stroking his hair, whispering the sweet loving words you knew he desperately needed after that altercation with his brothers. 

After a few minutes of snuggling, Mammon seemed a lot more active and talkative. 

“Wanna watch cartoons with me bud? I can go get a stuffie from my room for you to cuddle.”

“No leave! Stay!”

“Aww prince I’ll only be a minute. You’re my brave boy, aren’t you? I’ll be back before you even notice I was missing!”

Although it was hesitant, Mammon finally let you go and you made your way to your room where you grabbed a big lion stuffie (although it looks normal sized next to Mammon and small next to Beel) and headed back to your room. Of course, on your way back, you ran into the brothers who were collecting in the kitchen. Upon seeing you walking around with a stuffie, they assume you slipped. 

“Honey, did the yelling from earlier make you slip~”

“I bet Mammon stressed her out too much and now-”

Before Levi could finish his sentence, you smack him on the side of the head and continue on with your journey back to Mammon’s room where you found him curled up on his bed in a bankie watching Finding Nemo. 

“I’m back just like I promised!” You hand off the stuffie and Mammon who holds it close to his chest. Then, he grabs you by the arm and pulls you in as well. 

“I love you my little prince,” You place a chaste kiss on his lips and he blushes like always, but in spite of the embarrassment, he pulls you closer. 

“love you mommy…”


	13. Chapter 13: A Trip to London (male mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww can I request a Male!MC with his dads in the Human Realm in London for a family trip?
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> My apologies for this request taking so long! It got lost in my drafts, but I finally got around to it!

“Alright Prince, I want you to go over the rules one more time before we go out.”

You smile down at your Dada while he finishes tying your shoes “Always stay with one of my daddies, don’t talk to strangers, don’t touch anything without persimmons-”

“Permission, prince, don’t touch anything without permission,” He gently corrects you

“Oh! Perminshion! Got it!”

Satan just laughs it off and asks for you to continue with the rules. 

“Don’t ask Daddy to buy me anything without Papa’s perminshion because Daddy will buy me anything!”

“And tell me my handsome prince, what is the last rule?”

“Be polite! Oh and have fun!”

“Good boy! Now let’s go outside and meet up with everyone, hm? We have a lot of stuff to see.”

Satan took your hand and led you out of the hotel room, down to the lobby where everyone was waiting for the two of you. 

“Ready to go, my dove?” He reaches out his hand to you, expecting you to let go of Satans for his obviously superior hold. However, you simply grab onto his hand and keep an iron grip on Satans. 

“M-My dove, this might not be the most practical way to get around the city, perhaps you should let go of your Da-”

“Never! Wish I had all the hands in the world to hold all of my Daddies hands!” You were pulling them both to the door while the others gushed at your cuteness. Lucifer couldn’t help but settle down and Satan couldn’t help but suppress his anger towards Lucifer.

“What are we seeing first?”

Lucifer had to go on a business to the human world and Diavolo, being the gracious Lord and surrogate uncle that he is, allowed (more like forced but Diavolo would never see it that way) Lucifer to take his brothers and baby along with him to London for a family trip. He thought it would be the perfect opportunity for family bonding.   
“Let’s avoid all the touristy spots~” 

“I wanna see what kinda casinos they got here.”

“Can I take the Baby to an arcade? They look so fun.”

“Stop whining, all of you,” Lucifer groans “We will be going to see Big Ben Asmo, we will not be going to ANY casinos Mammon, and you might be able to take him to the arcade down the street Levi if a special little one behaves.”

“I’ll be good! I’ll be good so I can go do games with Baba!” Your attention span was that of, well, a childs when you were in little space so the mere mention of your Baba led to you dropping Satan and Lucifer's hands and reaching out for Levi’s. 

“We play sooo many games Baba, I love the one with the yellow thing that eats the dots. Oh! And the one where you’re a spaceship…”

Levi very contentedly listened to you drown on about your favorite arcade games from the human world. So much so that he didn’t even notice the very apparent scowls he was receiving from Satan and Lucifer. Even if he did notice, he likely wouldn’t have cared much. He was used to thinking everyone hated him. You were his whole world right now anyways. 

You ended up having a very busy day with the brothers. From the London Eye, to the Tower of London, and of course, the Big Ben, you guys barely had enough time to grab lunch, something that made Beel very cranky. 

“But Lucifer-!”

“Just another hour Beel and we’ll stop for lunch, contain yourself.”

“But I’m hungry now!”

“I’m sure the baby is hungry as well, but he has manners and self control to not whine for it like a little brat. Try emulating our little prince for the remaining hour, hm?”

You finished off your day of sightseeing with the science museum, an aquarium, and Buckingham Palace. Once you all got back to the hotel, you were exhausted! Beel had to carry you and Belphie through the hotel lobby, into the elevator since you were practically passing out on the sidewalk. Once you all made it back to your respective hotel rooms, Beel placed you and Belphie in bed where Belphie immediately reached out and pulled you close. It never mattered how tired or deep in sleep he was; Belphie always wants his baby close. 

Everyone was getting ready to retire for the night when Lucifer heard a small knock on his door. 

“Hey, um...Lucifer?” Levi starts out with, obviously feeling shy 

Lucifer sighs, still not over his wounded pride when you ditched him for Levi “Yes?”

“Since y/n was so good today and we’re gonna be leaving tomorrow night and you said I might be able to, can I...ya know...Uh...Um...Actually n-never mind it’s stupid-”

Before Levi could leave, Lucifer reached out and grabbed his wrist with an iron grip “Yes, you may take him to the arcade tomorrow. However it must be after his afternoon nap! And remember, we are to depart by 9 tomorrow night.”

“R-Really? Yes! Y/n He said we can go!!!”

“Yay!”

“Hey, you better not keep him up all night!”

Lucifer peered down the hallway to see Levi running away with you on his hip. Although he wanted to chastise him for running, and running with you no less, he kept his mouth shut and simply smiled at the precious site.


	14. Chapter 14: No More Cloudy Sky's with Papa (gn reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was wondering if i could request smth? if it's too heavy i understand ofc !! but um i was wondering if you could maybe write a chapter abt gn!reader feeling depressed for quite awhile and bc they know that if they were to regress theyd cry a lot and they dont want to bother their cgs so they dont regress but it just makes it worse? and when they finally do regress their cgs are there for them and help them and just hurt with lots and lots of comfort?
> 
> tw: mentions of depression

There was never a directed cause. You never exactly knew why you were so tired all the time, or why eating was an impossible chore, or why waking up in the morning seemed more painful than it should be. You didn’t know why sometimes you were totally apathetic to the world around you or why you felt so empty on the inside. Sometimes it just happened. Usually it would go away, and when it wouldn’t you would distract yourself until you could ignite that fire inside of you again. Regardless of the situation, you knew the brothers wouldn’t be much help with your depressive episode, so why even tell them? If they can’t do anything to help you, then why bring it up in the first place and make them feel helpless since they can’t do anything to make it stop? 

This line of thinking is how you ended up here. 

Depressed, stressed, and exhausted. Normally, when you were stressed out, you would slip and let your caregivers do their thing. However, you knew you would break if you let that happen. You would cry your eyes out and spill your guts about all the horrible thoughts (and lack thereof) that have been plaguing your mind over the past week. Besides, the brothers already had enough on their plates. Why add to it? Why make it worse? You were getting good at forcing yourself to stay in a big headspace and when you were slipping, you hid it well. At least you thought you were. 

One day, you got a text from Lucifer for you to come down to his study. You weren’t terribly anxious about it. You were behaving and getting good grades. You simply assumed he was just going to go over some stuff about the exchange program with you. However, when you got down to his study, you could tell something was wrong. The music was even softer than usually, no paperwork covered his desk, and the most egregious thing about all this? He was holding Bubbles in his hand. 

“Please y/n, take a seat,” He motions to the chair in front of him. Hesitantly, you follow his gentle order and do your best to make yourself comfortable while he stares at you with this warm, loving, caring gaze that you usually only get to see when he’s...well….being a Papa.

“I’m sure you’re quite curious as to why I asked for your presence, so I won’t waste time with small talk,” He stands up and walks around his desk so that he’s right in front of you, within an arm's length reach “Something is wrong. I will not push you to tell me what it is, however I will no longer stand you torturing yourself like this.”

You tiredly shake your head “Seriously Luci, I’m fine-”

“No, you are not and that is ok….All you have to do is let me take care of you y/n.”

Oh. So that’s what this is about. 

“You really don’t have to do this, I know how busy you are and the last thing I would want to do is take you away from your work.”

“You aren’t taking me away from anything my sweet. I cleared my schedule for the rest of the day so that we could have some one on one time together….Just Papa and his baby,” He maxis small strides towards you and plops Bubbles right into your lap “I noticed that he was in the same spot in your room all week. He must need some love, don’t you think?”

You looked down at the stuffed Mammoth and immediately started to feel a bit fuzzy. It was a painfully conflicting feeling for you since all you wanted to do was slip and let Lucifer smother you with kisses and snuggles and attention. However, a part of you still feared that all you would be doing in inconveniencing him and pushing him to resent you for taking up so much of his precious time. 

As if he was reading your mind, Lucifer bends down and places a gentle kiss on your forehead “My love, you are not a burden if that’s what has you so worried. I adore taking care of you, so please, won’t you let me?”

Lucifer didn’t say please to just anyone. He was a man who gave orders and expected for them to be fulfilled. His pride normally wouldn’t allow for him to act so vulnerable which is how you knew he meant it. You could feel yourself starting to slip as you looked deep into his warm, trustworthy eyes. He could tell quite easily that you were feeling small, he always could. He couldn’t help but smirk a little and allow for his pride to flourish at how easy it was for him to put you in such a small headspace. 

“Why don’t we put you into something more comfortable darling.” 

Lucifer easily picks you up and settles you on his hip, carrying you over to his bed where he had an adorable pair of baby blue fabric shorts with pink flowers set out for you along with a white white shirt and a pink fluffy jacket that had bunny ears on the hood. 

“I hope this outfit is appropriate. Perhaps you are feeling too small for it?”

“No...dis good,” You wiggle happily in his grasp as you admire the pretty array of flowers that covered the shorts.

“Well then my dear, how about you help Papa out and lift those cute arms up for him, hm?” He asks as you sit you down on his bed.

Lucifer works carefully to remove and fold the pieces of your uniform, setting them aside. He then gets to work putting on your outfit, making sure to take his time and give your little tumby some raspberries and kisses to make you giggle. 

“Now how about I set up your play mat with all of your favorite toys and Papa will color with you, hm?” Lucifer asks as he picks you up and settles you on his hip.

As your Papa held you in his arms, you started to feel a weird, twisted kind of emotion in your chest. You couldn’t understand what it was or why you were feeling it. All you knew is that tears were starting to form in your eyes and that you couldn’t stop them.

“My dove, what has you so upset?” Lucifer noticed your change in emotion almost immediately. Contrary to popular belief, he was quite in tune with others emotions. Especially his little babies. 

“Don’t know Papa...Just missed you lots...tired, feel yucky...N-need snuggles,” Your requests were coming out in broken sentences, only furthering your distress since you couldn’t exactly articulate your reasoning. 

Lucifer begins to rub your back and walks over to his bed with you “That’s alright dove. Papa can just snuggle you if that’s what you need.”

You buried yourself deep in his chest, holding onto both him and Bubbles with all your strength. After a few moments of silence, Lucifer gently broke it “Are you perhaps….feeling overwhelmed, my dove?”

You felt a small sense of relief that Lucifer was able to articulate what you could not.

“Mhm, very….”

“I am sorry for that...I am also sorry it took so long for me to notice your pain,” It was hard for Lucifer to apologize and admit that he was in the wrong, but he didn’t think twice about it in that moment “Is there anything more I can do for you? Get you your favorite snack perhaps? Chocolate milk?”

Your head popped up at the last suggestion “Chocy milk? Thought that was for special times…”

He chuckles lightly, adoring your innocent following of the rules “Every moment I spend with you is special my dove.”

“Does that mean I can drink it whenever I’m with you!?” Your eyes light up 

“No!” Lucifer quickly back tracks “But right now is the exception.”

You huff and pout at his denial of your consistent chocy milk supply, but you concur “Please Papa, can I have some?”

“Thank you for being polite baby, and yes, you may.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to par. I've been lacking inspiration this week, however I'm a sucker for Luci h/c content so I really wanted to write this. Plus I haven't updated in a while so I thought that it was about time. I'll try to upload something else this week if I get my creative kick back again!


	15. Chapter 15: Daddy Knows Best (gender neutral mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I please one with Mammon and a gender-neutral reader? I was thinking the reader doesn’t want to regress, but really wants attention, and Mammom teases them and won’t give them attention until they’re little?  
> If not, that’s totally okay! I appreciate everything you do, and thank you for letting me make a request! 💚  
> ~~~~~~  
> I hope it's ok if I threw a bit of Asmo in at the end. Mammon and Asmo together are my favorites and bring me ultimate comfort <3

“Ugh Mammon come on! I just wanted to watch a movie with you!” You complain as he cradles you in his arms.

“And I want to see my little baby, I haven’t seen them all week!” He places a sloppy kiss on the crown of your head before swaying you softly back and forth “Don’t ya wanna watch a movie with Daddy, hm?”

You can feel a slight blush creep up on your cheeks as you realize what he was doing.

“You can’t be serious right now! Are you really trying to get me to regress? This is so uncool!” You wiggle in his grasp, trying to get away, but he just holds you closer. 

“My lil’ baby has been stressed all week…” Suddenly he lowers his voice “And ya know...So have I..” His meek demenor doesn’t last long however “So ya should let me take care of ya! It’ll be a win win. What do ya humans say? Kill two birds with like a...a…”

“A stone Mammon,” You laugh as he looks for the word to complete the phrasing “It’s kill two birds with one stone and no, I’m not gonna regress just because you want me to.”

“Oh but I’m not the only one who wants that, now am I?” Mammon gives you an accusatory look over his glasses as he continues to rock you in his arms “I saw ya lookin’ at Bubbles earlier. I know how badly you need this too babe so please?”

It was true. Early this morning you longed to regress, and honestly, you almost did. You decided against it, not wanting to take away any of the brothers time off from school. Although they loved being your caregivers, deep down there was a voice inside you calling you a burden. 

“I...I want to, it's just….”

You could feel yourself getting a little floaty as he continued to coo and rock you in his arms, however you couldn’t get yourself fully immersed into little space. It was like there was some blockage preventing you from it. Mammon could tell that this was the case and immediately knew how to get rid of that blockage for you when you were in such a state. 

“I want ya to let go for me, alright? Just be my little peach for the day,” He started to lightly bounce you in his arms and that did it for you. 

You needed more than the mere suggestion to slip. You needed your Daddy to take the reins for you and guide you into headspace sometimes. The bouncing also felt really nice. 

“There ya go baby,” He could tell that you slipped right when it happened. He always could “Now how about that movie, huh? We could watch Finding Nemo. I know ya been lovin’ that lately.” 

“Neno!” You babble out before mouthing on his jacket

“Uh uh uh,” Mammon tutts, pulling a light yellow pacifier with yellow beads all over it from his pocket “No chewin’ on Daddy’s favorite jacket, silly baby.”

You happily take the soother into your mouth, happily wiggling in his lap.

“Nebo! Nebo! Nebo!” You start to chant as he picks you up, carrying you outside of his room.

“Hey, hey, calm down. We’ll watch Nemo. I just gotta get you comfy first, alright?”

On your trek back to your room, you guys ran into Asmo who immediately started cooing at you “Awww, my precious little baby! I’m so happy to see you, honey!”

“Abba!” You squeal happily, reaching out to fiddle with his scarf.

“I’m about to change them and then we’re gonna watch a movie. Wanna join?” Mammon usually hated sharing little time with his brothers, but he knew how much you loved your Abba.

“Oh of course! I would love to~” Asmo reaches for you and carefully takes you from Mammon’s arms “How about I get this cutie changed and you go get them their favorite snacks, Daddy?”

Mammon hated when anyone but you called him that. Asmo uses that to his advantage. He can’t help that brother looks so adorable when he’s all flustered!

“Ya uh...Ya that works. I’ll meet ya in the living room, ok?”

Asmo loved dressing you up, even if it was just in your comfy clothes. To match your paci, he put you in a light yellow, long sleeved onesie and shimmied you into fluffy white pants that were decorated in pretty yellow clouds. He of course gave you Bubbles and topped off your whole outfit with white, fluffy socks to keep your toesies warm. 

“Who’s the cutest little baby in the whole three realms? You are!” Asmo always laid the praise on thick when you were little (let’s be honest, he doesn’t let up on it when you’re big either).

Once you were all dressed, and kinda looking like the sunshine care bear, Asmo carries you out to the living room where Mammon was waiting with a bowl of mac and cheese and a sippy cup full of apple juice.

“Give ‘em here Asmo! My turn with the baby!” Mammon greedily took you and held you tight in his lap. Asmo queued up the movie and Mammon fed you mac and cheese while you casually sipped on the juice.

Afterwards, you cuddled up close with both the brothers, happily letting all your stress be forgotten.


	16. Chapter 16: Exhausting Work with Dia and Barb (female mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a scenario? I really want to see a female MC who slips into little space due to chronic exhaustion. Maybe she could also slip right after a student council meeting? I’m curious how Diavolo and Barbatos would act. But if you don’t wanna bring them in, just a female MC who slips because of chronic fatigue would be great. Thank you! And sorry if you hate this idea haha I have chronic fatigue syndrome so this is kinda self indulgent >.<  
> ~~~~  
> Small disclaimer: I did some research on CFS before writing this, however I know I didn't grasp the full scope of what it's like since I don't experience it myself. If I wrote anything grossly misrepresenting it please let me know so I can correct it!

“You’re so kind to help with my paperwork y/n! Please let me know if it gets to be too much though. Barbatos will gladly escort you home,” Diavolo smiles at you from his desk as he passively signs papers.

“Of course Lord Diavolo! I’m always happy to help you,” You give him a weary smile as you continue to file his paperwork, trying to concentrate on anything other than your increasing exhaustion. Diavolo was very aware of your chronic fatigue. He was also aware that it worsened with any kind of activity, even if it was mundane. You had a feeling that was why he was being so tentative to your state, but Lucifer was working late and unable to escort you home and you didn’t want to be a burden to anyone, so you decided to help out. It wasn’t long, however, till you started to feel even more exhausted than usual. You should have known better from the start since you already had such a long day at school, but you can’t help you, you like helping diavolo out where you can. 

“Can you please begin the filing process for that stack of papers as well, Y/n?” Barbatos points to another stack of paperwork lingering on Diavolo’s desk.

“Of course!”

Being so ready to help, you stand up without a second thought. Once you make way for the papers, however, you can feel the room spinning. A lightheadedness comes over you as well as you try to steady yourself.

“Y/n? Are you alright?” Diavolo looks up from his papers at you with concern sewn deep in his eyes.

“Um...Yeah, I just feel a little…” You feel a kind hand on your shoulder. You look up and see Barbatos staring down at you with a slight smile. 

“It is alright Y/n. You must be tired, please take a seat and rest for now.”

You felt awful. Couldn’t you do something as simple as file paperwork? You felt so utterly weak and useless in that moment, being unable to help Diavolo and Barbatos, that tears started to form in your eyes. Panic was starting to set in as you examined your life, wondering what else you would be unable to do because of how fatigued you were all the time and it all just became too much. 

“Y/n? Are you…”

You dropped yourself to the ground at Barbatos’ feet and buried yourself in your knees “I sorry! Didn’t mean to get tired, wanna help!” Tears started falling down your face at an alarming rate, wishing that you could just disappear from this embarrassing situation. 

Diavolo was of course heartbroken at the scene before him. He never meant for you to push yourself so hard.

“Oh come here my little princess...Don’t worry, Uncle Dias got you,” Diavolo scooped you up with one arm and cradled you in his arms like a real baby. It was one of the many reasons you loved having a bunch of demon caregivers. Their sheer size and strength helped you feel oh so small and protected “Barbatos? Would you please alert Lucifer of the current situation with Y/n and that I’m more than happy to take care of her? While you’re in his office, grab his emergency supplies for the little one.”

“Of course my Lord.”

Diavolo sits at his desk with you in his lap, happily disregarding his work in favor for you.

“Please do not shed any tears my sweet, you did nothing but help me,” He pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket and dabs away the stray tears “Now it is my turn to help you by taking care of you, ok? I love seeing my little girl!”

You gush at the praise, hiding in the crook of his neck to prevent him from seeing the excited mess he just turned you into “Tank you DiDi.”

Unsurprisingly, Barbatos was back in a timely manner with your diaper bag that was also filled with extra onesies, a pair of fluffy pants with bunnies on them, Bubbles (Lucifer always took him with him to RAD incase you regressed in class and needed your comfort object), and an extra pacifier. Diavolo thanks his butler before turning his attention onto you.

“I’m gonna get you changed into something better fit for a little girl, is that alright with you?” Diavolo knew you were very comfortable with him changing you, however he also knew that he wasn’t around you as much as the brothers so he never wanted to over step boundaries. He always asked for your permission before changes.

Like always, you nod in agreement. 

“And should I be putting that cute little bottom of yours in a diaper?”

You squirmed in his lap, unable to formulate a response. Of course you needed a diaper and although he’s changed you into one a few times before, the embarrassment still ran deep within you when it came to anyone outside of the brothers putting you into one. 

“It’s alright, you know I don’t mind!”

With that little extra push, you meekly nod your head “Yeah Dia, can you?”

Diavolo can’t help but beem at your preciousness “Of course my shy little girl.”

He rolled out your little portable changing mat and laid you down on it carefully before commencing the change. He gently strips you of your uniform which Barbatos folds neatly and puts to the side. Diavolo then undoes your bra, causing your cheeks to heat up as you realize how truly exposed you were in front of the two demons. The embarrassment was enough to make tears form in your eyes again which Barbatos’ watchful eye noticed immediately. 

“My Lord? Perhaps we should give her a pacifier and her stuffed animal to sooth her. She is looking a bit upset at the moment.”

Diavolo looks up at you and frowns at your distress, feeling dejected that his attempts to make you more comfortable in headspace have seemingly failed. 

“I’m so sorry Y/n, I appear to be making the situation worse. Would it be better if I had Lucifer come in and change you?”

Despite your previous shyness, you promptly shake your head. You honestly wanted Diavolo and Barbatos to take care of you, it was just hard to be so vulnerable. 

“Want you to Dia, just shy…”

A smile tugs at his lips and he starts to blow raspberries all over your tummy, hoping to help you forget the shyness so you could be fully comfortable being little. This of course caused a fit of giggles to erupt from you and suddenly you were having trouble remembering why you were about to cry in the first place. 

Just to be safe, Barbatos got you a pacifier and Bubbles to hold anyways, two soothers you gladly took despite your more comfortable mindset. Diavolo went back to changing you into your diaper, powder and all before slipping you into a onesie with some fluffy pants to keep you warm. 

“How are you feeling, my princess?” Diavolo sits you down on his lap at his desk again, letting you get comfortable.

“Good Dia...Thank you for changies.”  
Lucifer told you to always use good manners, especially when addressing Lord Diavolo himself. 

“It was no problem for me, I hope you know that I adore taking care of you!”

Diavolo went back to his work while you relaxed in his lap. You happily snuggled into his chest while you passively watched Barbatos work around the room. He flashed you a quick smile whenever he remembered to so that you knew he wasn’t ignoring you. You felt so cared for and safe in that moment. 

After about an hour passed, you started to feel yourself tethering on the edge of sleep despite your attempts to keep yourself awake. The warm, fuzzy embrace was swallowing you whole and you didn’t want to stop it anymore. 

“My Lord, it looks as if the little one is on her way to sleep. Perhaps I should lay her down on the coach to nap until Lucifer is ready to take her home?”

Diavolo looked down at you and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead before looking back up at his butler “No Barbatos. I am quite alright with her sleeping right here.”


	17. Chapter 17: Tea Party (male mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to come back because I wasn't big enough when I read this to actually write an understandable comment, haha  
> But I really love this! Lucifer isn't usually I enjoy reading about because he seems so harsh to me but this was so soft and I loved it even if it made me yearn smth hard :')  
> I've also thought that if you feel better with writing again, gn or male mc could have a nice day with uncle dia and barb? Like they're having afternoon tea and then mc regresses so they take care of them and play together (tea party tea party tea party!!)

“Slow down prince! You know what I said about running in the castle,” Lucifer calls out from behind you as you try to dash down the halls towards Diavolos study.

“Sorry Papa! Can’t help it! Too excited to see uncles!”

Today was an abnormal day for the brothers. Usually at least one of the brothers would be home, but today was not typical. Somehow, their schedules were all impossibly busy the same exact day. This obviously wouldn’t be a problem if you were big, but right now you were regressed to toddler age and very ready to play. In order to remedy this, Lucifer suggested some Uncle Diavolo, Barbatos time. 

It hurt his pride a bit as he made the request of his lord, even though he knew that Diavolo would be over the moon to have you. He (kinda) set his pride aside for you and made the call. Diavolo told him to bring you over right away. 

“Uncle Dia!” You burst through his study doors and dash right towards him, jumping into his lap.

“Oh hello my prince! What a nice warm welcome,” Diavolo gladly smothers you in sloppy kisses all over your face. He even takes it upon himself to place little kisses on the backs of your hands as if you were true royalty “Are you ready to have a fun tea party? Uncle Barb is setting everything up in the east wing garden!”

“Tea Party! Tea Party!” You wiggle excitedly in his lap at the prospect of drinking tea with your favorite uncles and stuffies.

“Aww you’re such a cutie, my beautiful boy!” Diavolo was so busy cooing at you and showering you with love that he failed to notice Lucifer who was waiting by the door.

“Ahem.”

Diavolo looks up and sees Lucifer's hardened stare. Instead of cowering like how most do, he teases his precious right hand “Aww what’s with the mean look, Luci? Upset you’re not receiving this attention from me?”

“Uh…” Slightly taken aback, a light blush spreads over his face “My apologies Lord Diavolo, but I do have things to do today. I just wanted to let you know that I’m leaving everything you need here and that he is feeling closer to toddler age than usual so he won’t be in need of any....changes.”

Diavolo laughs at Lucifer's sudden change in demeanor “So that means I have my big boy today, huh?” Diavolo asks you while bouncing you in his lap.

“Big boy Dia!”

Lucifer couldn’t help but be charmed by the scene in front of him. Originally he felt so apprehensive towards the idea of letting Diavolo in on your age regression. It was outside of the norm and anything that was outside of the norm was subject to harsh criticism. Something that doesn’t work well with his affinity. However, he is so pleased that Diavolo is a part of this. 

“I shall get going, but please do call me if anything comes up,” Lucifer offers a shallow bow of his head before beginning his exit “Be a good boy while Papa’s gone! I don’t want to punish you after your playdate.”

“Yes Papa!”

Once Lucifer was finally gone, Diavolo lifted you up onto his hip and began walking towards the garden.

“You know, Uncle Barbatos is very excited to see his little man!”

“Barbie! Barbie! Barbie!” You chant as he carries you out to the gazebo where your tea party was to commence. 

“Oh ho! I am sure he will love to hear that little nickname.”

Diavolo brought out your bag which was full of stuffies (and a change of clothes along with your baby stuff. Even if you weren’t a baby, Lucifer always thought better safe than sorry). You and Dia started to set them at the round table which had plenty of seats for all of your fluffy guests!

Once you spotted Barbatos walking over, you flung yourself from your seat and ran over to him, jumping into his arms.

“Uncle Barb! Missed you!”

He chuckles as he catches you in his arm, managing to balance the tray of tea and treats he was holding steadily in his other hand. 

“It is very nice to see you as well Y/n. I trust you’ve been behaving well for Lord Diavolo?” Barbatos carries both you and the tray effortlessly to the table, plopping you down in your seat which was next to Bubbles and your stuffed bunny, Freddy. 

“A toast!” Diavolo raises his tea cup into the air “To my adorable guests and my even more adorable guest of honor,” Diavolo can’t help but reach over and ruffle your hair.

“Ahh thank you Dia! Thank you Barbie!”

“Wha-?”

Barbatos being the formal man he was couldn’t believe his ears at this new nickname. 

“Ahh yes! We couldn’t have this amazing afternoon without Barbie! We shall toast to him as well!”

The butler couldn’t help but glare at his Lord. He’d let it go this time, he thought, but if this becomes a regular occurrence he’ll have something to say about it!

Not to you though. 

He’ll sadly let you call him whatever you wish.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to establish a few things early on so we're all on the same page!  
> First off, this is largely about age-regression with the brothers being the readers caregivers so if that's something you're uncomfortable with, please don't continue.  
> Now that we have that out of the way, I want this to be a safe space for anyone who is interested in age-regression or just want to escape for a bit. For this very reason, I'll be enabling comment moderation. If you want to leave disparaging comments about age-regression, don't waste your time since I'll be deleting it.  
> Requests are open however I can't promise all requests will be fulfilled. I might lack inspiration to write your specific request or I might forget. I'll take a crack at anything that isn't listened in my hard limits in the summary though, so please be patient with me.  
> Finally, I'm considering making some (or even all) of the relationships between the brothers and MC romantic (when MC is not regressed of course), but until that's determined all of the relationships between the brothers and reader will be platonic.  
> I think that's it! I hope everyone enjoys!  
> *Edit: It totally slipped my mind that many of you may not even know what age regression is, so I'll provide with a quick definition: Age regression is when one slips into a younger headspace (some regress to 14, other to 8, 1, and so on and so forth). This is often a form of coping and is very therapeutic for those who participate in it. This isn't to be mixed up with DD/lg which is a totally different thing. Age regression is not sexual. Caregivers are people who take on a parental role and take care of someone when regressed.


End file.
